shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ammolite1
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Ghost Ghost Fruit page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! If you need help Well, I'd be happy to be of service to you ^ - ^ Seeing as how you're new to the site and all. I might also be able to link you to some devil fruits that you might like. Just tell me what kind of devil fruits you're looking for~ But if you don't well ; u ; Good luck on your projects either way! ~Sanjee-chan Very Strong Suggestion. Hey, welcome to the party. The name's lvdoomien. As the title suggest, I think you should really take the time to read the rules about making pages and character interactions and such. And I don't mean glance at it, I mean Read it and make sure nothing that you've dreamt of for six years is against the rules. And no, there are No exceptions or loopholes in these rules unless they're mentioned in the rules (the World Noble thing). Abide by them. When I first got into storymaking for the OP universe my Sheru Sheru no Mi was a logia and that wouldn't fly either around here. Just read the rules, make sure everything you got planned out fits, and if not adjust it accordingly. Everyone here has had a good idea or two but had to change it so it would fit the canon Or because somebody beat them to the punch on it. And hell, if you Really want to keep things as is you can check out our sister site the Sea of Fools. That's basically where you go when you don't care about what a canon is and just give a character twenty devil fruits and a gunhand or something ridiculous like that. Or you just want to make a character that uses Luffy's fruit or something. Just do what you got to do, alright? Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 07:21, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Robert and Spike Collab Yo! Figured I'd move the conversation over here because I'd rather not clog up our characters' pages with comments. I have no problem at all with that idea. Works out well for me, considering I have nothing major planned for Spike one year before One Dream begins, as he'd be 19 and living a content life on Sabaody with his street gang and all; not to mention all the backstory stuff I have planned would have already ended by then. Though if you'd like, we could have Spike learn about Robert, but only if you'd prefer it that way. I'm fine either way, so it's your call. See, thing is that 4 years later, One Dream would either be over and Spike will have moved on with his life and begun starting his own family on Urahara, or I may possibly have an additional one year time skip during the crew's adventures in the New World, after which I'll finish the rest of the story. Though thinking back on it now, another time skip may be problematic, so I may not do that after all. Guess I need more time to think that through. Anyway, long story short, yep, we can do this if you'd like. And as I said, it's safe to have Spike learn about Robert later, though how that happens would be incredibly difficult, since the doctor would have no way of contacting Spike at all. Finally, I was also considering a way for the two brothers to meet, in case you ever wanted them to, though I've been working out how to make this work without screwing anything up for One Dream. Not sure if I've mentioned this before or not, but I'm trying to find ways to get more allies for the Shitenno, which Spike is a part of, since the group needs more man power to counter the strength of the No Beard Pirate Army. If they don't, well, the Shitenno will be destroyed without mercy; simple as that. So my idea is that Robert, or even his whole crew, could be one of the allies for the Shitenno, due to Robert's relations with Spike and all. Though I don't see The Jolly Pirates reaching out for Robert and his crew first, because they'd have no idea if they can rely on someone they've never met before to help them out. Though of course, this also leads to questions like how Robert would even know the Shitenno needs support, because both the Shitenno and No Beard Pirate Army aren't all that known to the public at all. You'd really need to know your underworld rumors and gossip to be that knowledgeable. Anyway, I'm rambling and would like to save us both the time. You can see why I'm still working out the Shitenno proposal too. With all that said, and as I've said twice now, the collab can work out without a hitch. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:28, December 28, 2015 (UTC) I left an idea on Chris's page for Jane to Fight Chris and Spike to fight Robert. ---- I managed to notice it and respond. Also, feel free to click the talk link I leave behind and leave me a response on my talk page. Figured it'd be easier for me to notice when you've responded and I can then get back to you much more effectively. Also, be sure to leave 4 of these things ~ when you've finished responding on my talk page, since they'll help me get to your talk page right away. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:41, December 28, 2015 (UTC) All right Ammolite1 (talk) 04:10, December 28, 2015 (UTC)Ammolite1 (talk)Ammolite1 (talk) 04:10, December 28, 2015 (UTC)